Love Perseveres
by JavaJunkie
Summary: When Meg learns of Jimmy's injuries, how does she react? When he comes back home, what happens between them? In the middle of it all what are Roxanne and Luke doing? And in the end does love really persevere?


Love Perseveres JavaJunkie January 5th 2004 Disclaimer- I don't own American dreams. AN- This takes place after the last episode. Read Review.  
  
"Meg come here" JJ stated guiding his sister away from the family and onto the porch. He was home on leave and was going to be heading off to Vietnam when he left in 2 days. "What is it" Meg stopped smiling when she saw the look on her brothers face. "It's about Jimmy" "You saw him" "Yeah" "How is he, is he OK" JJ looked down digging deep within himself searching for strength this was his sister how could he break her heart. "No Meg he's not" JJ looking up at her holding her gaze as her eyes glazed over. "He got shot, a round into his back, he can't walk Meg I'm sorry" Meg stood still her mouth the only thing moving as it opened and closed in search of words. He grabbed her shoulders and she fell into his arms sobs racking her body, she shook and soaked his shirt in tears. Her cries were loud and she fought to breathe. At some point she lost energy and slipped to the floor JJ sat down and held her to his chest.  
  
After 5 minutes Jack walked outside Helen had told him to tell the kids diner was ready. When he opened the door he saw his son being the only thing holding his daughter together. His daughter sobbing violently. JJ looked up, his eyes showing his sadness. Jack walked over and laid his hand on Meg's back "Meg let's go inside" he said in his softest tone. The look JJ was giving him told him not to ask what was wrong. "I got her Dad" JJ standing up, Meg in his arms. Jack followed them in and when the questions started he glared and stopped them from going any further. JJ sat Meg n the couch and stayed with her until she fell asleep.  
  
"What happened" Helen asked when JJ walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. "I told her about Jimmy Riley, he's paralyzed" JJ looking around avoiding faces. Helen placed a hand to her lips. "Is she OK" Jack. "No" JJ. The room was silent as minds reeled. JJ would be heading off into the same place that left Jimmy Riley paralyzed. The same place Bobby's brother died.  
  
Meg woke up it was 4 am her head ached her face felt stiff. She stood up and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. Helen sat at the table her hands fiddling with a napkin. "Mom" Meg croaked out. "Sweetie are you OK" Helen standing up. Meg shook her head. Helen filled a glass with water and handed it to Meg. "Mom .it hurts" Meg stated a hand resting against her chest. Helen hugged her daughter. "You need to sleep" Meg whispered. "She's right" Jack stated walking into the room. Helen looked from Jack to Meg and then left after kissing Meg and squeezing Jack's hand as she passed.  
  
"Hey" Jack walking over to Meg. "Hey" Meg looking up at him. "C'mon lets go grab some doughnuts" Jack draped Meg's jacket over her shoulders and put his own on as they exited the house. "Dad I don't know what to do" "Be strong, it's hard for him you gotta be strong" "I can't be" "You can to" Jack climbing out of the car and walking into the doughnut shop Jack handed his daughter the box of doughnuts when he got in the car. "Meg you'll be OK" "Dad I mean I thought I had moved on but now I don't think so" "What do you mean" "If he was here, I think I'd be dating him" Jack nodded "Love, Meg, love perseveres" Meg hugged her father partially squishing the donuts as she did so. He hugged her back smoothing out her hair and trying to just be strong for her.  
  
"Meg Jimmy's home he wants to see you" JJ. After a bit of nerves Meg nodded, she'd left a message for Drew, 'Drew I cant be with you Meg' "Meg he's on the porch" Meg walked to the porch and forced her courage to take over opening the door she was greeted with Jimmy's smile, he was in his uniform and in a wheelchair. Meg bit back a sob and forced a smile as she walked over to him bending down to hug him he hugged her and whispered "It's OK" Tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm supposed to be strong" Meg stated. "You are, but, cant I be too, cant I be strong, for you" Meg hugged him again crying into the uniform. When she pulled away she still held his hand "Yours is the second uniform I've cried on". "Meg Pryor from east Catholic" Jimmy stated with a smile "Shut up" Meg. "Heard you have a boyfriend, broke up with Clark Kent." "We drifted apart." "And your boyfriend." "I broke up with him, I mean I don't want to be to forward or anything but I mean." "You broke up with him for me." "Yeah." Jimmy smiled and pulled Meg gently towards him she look nervous Jimmy went to speak but Meg's lips found his. 


End file.
